


The Crimsonfox

by Amcm74



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amcm74/pseuds/Amcm74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimson Fox is a standard issue her Alliance Rogue. Now the SI-7 has given her the prestigious task of guarding King Varian Wrynn. Is she completely unprepared for the job? You had better believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It should have been a wonderful day at Lion's Landing in Krasarang Wilds. The sun was shining brightly, and a cool breeze was blowing in from the Krasarang Cove. There was even the flavorful scent of fresh banquets by the very best trained Pandarian Chefs wafting in the air. Yet Admiral Taylor and Mathias Shaw Leader of the SI-7 looked as if a hurricane was rolling in.

Taylor rubbed his brow in frustration. "Some days I wish I had drown in Vashj'ir when that mercenary ship sank."

"You get used to it, Admiral." Shaw straightened his back. "One thing I learned is Nobles and Royals are rarely pleased. The higher they are the more impossible it becomes."

"Which is why I was less then thrilled to escort Prince Anduin out of Stormwind in the first place." Taylor shook his head, "But here I am, in a far off continent getting my ass reamed by his father. My ranks are spread thin as it is. Most of the time I have to hand jobs out to adventures and Alliance Heroes for inordinate amounts of gold."

"I hear you on that. At least we are bank rolled by the Alliance. I have no idea how the freelancers get by." Shaw sighed deeply.

"I can tell you this. If it were one of my men acting like this, I would order some shore leave with lots of booze and women." Taylor turned to head back to his duty station.

Shaw's gaze followed the other man. It was rare that Taylor had ideas that appealed to Shaw, but this one did. King Varian Wrynn had not been relieved of his stress since before Anduin had been born. The loss of his wife, a magical depression beset upon him at the hands of Onxyia, and then split asunder by dark magic into two beings for a time. The King had been been dealing with War and Strife his entire life. The Prince was soon to be fourteen. That was a long time to go without a break of some type. Still who could possibly suggest such a thing with Garrosh totting around a piece of an Old God? Varian was under more stress then ever to maintain tight control of the Alliance. Plus he was dancing a fine line with Vol'jin when it came to aiding the rebel forces of the Horde.

No, this was not something to suggest. It was going to have to be covertly planned out and set in motion. Shaw looked out at the waves in contemplation. Who did he have under his command that would fit the job. Someone whose duties that would not be missed or questioned. Certainly had to be a breathtaking example of the female form. Varian's preference was at least clear on that account. Then there had to be some mutual connection. The King's time as Lo'gosh would match easily with any battleground tested agent. The list grew smaller with each added criteria. Shaw pondered a moment more and decided on a human. Someone of Stormwind, born and raised amoung their people would be best.

A groan escaped Shaw as he realized that he had not been narrowing the field. He had someone in mind from the first, and was merely acknowledging her qualifications. Now the hard part, finding her. He made his way up the slope to where Amber Kearnen stood looking out at the carnage they had made of Garrosh'ar Point.

"Amber." The gruff tone he used turned the SI-7 sniper instantly.

"Shaw!" Amber tossed a hasty glance back at the sunken Horde ships then back to Shaw.

He came to stand next to her. Looking out with a somber expression. "Missing Rell?"

Tears filled the agent's eyes almost instantly, but she held them back. "I am fine. Do you have a mission for me?"

An open lie planted boldly in his face. Shaw decided to finish his objective quickly and leave her to her pain. "I just need some information. The Crimsonfox, do you know where I can find her?"

"Fox? Last I heard she was working between Timeless Isles and the Tillers in Halfhill." Amber cocked up and eyebrow. "Considering the time of day, I would wager on Halfhill. She works her farm early."

Shaw choked. "Fox is farming, you say? Are you sure?" Not what he expected from one of his most experienced battleground rogues.

"Yes, sir. Besty has been unwell and Fox is hoping to raise enough funds to retire her." Amber supplied easily.

"She's still on that ancient gryphon?" Shaw was truly surprised. He figured the creature would have been dead by now.

"Not much use for flying in battlegrounds, arena fights, and Timeless Isles, according to our Fox."

"True enough. Carry on as you were." Shaw turned and walked toward the gryphon master. He would handle this himself. Halfhill was not that far off. As he waited for them to bring his ride he caught sight of Varian's large imposing Grand Armored Gryphon. An image of old Besty filled his mind. Oh yes, this was going to be amusing on so many levels, and not just to the King.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why was she doing this? The Crimsonfox, Fox to her friends and those she worked with, stared at the mud covering her leather gloves. Oh, who was she kidding? She was cover in mud from head to toe, and there was nothing to be done about it. Farming was not her thing. The plants she was growing were not even reagents for fatal poisons. She looked over at Farmer Yoon. He was about worthless. A true City Paw, just as Haohan said. Standing there, giving her tasks, and sending her to kiss up to the other members of the Tiller's Counsel.

Yoon had refused her plan though. She had wanted to capture the Hozen Chief Yip-Yip and drag him into a Tiller's meeting. Then stab him with one her of slower killing poisons before all members, and let them watch him wither in a tortuous death. After that Fox doubted any of the uppity farmers would trouble either her or Yoon again. But, no, instead she had to work and earn their trust and friendship. Tossing carrots in a basket for Mung Mung, she had to admit it was working. Slower then she would have liked, but things were headed in the right direction.

"Fox?"

She sat up straight and swallowed hard. She knew that voice. The golden brown eyes turned to fix on Shaw. Hell, what was he doing here? If the Leader of SI-7 had come out personally to Halfhill it had to be bad. Fox came to her feet. She took a moment to push back a strand of hair that had broken lose from her short ponytail. "Yes, Shaw. It's me."

Shaw's brown eyes sparkled with humor. "Testing camouflage?"

By the light, she knew he was going to do this to her. "Yes, but I find this to be an inferior blend of browns then that found in Elwynn. Although the ability of the locals to grow produce in the Valley of the Four Winds out paces anything we have back home."

"You could have the decency to blush Fox. I caught you rolling around in the mud like a pig." The comment had him moving out of the way as a clump of mud flew past his shoulder. "Watch that! I am your superior." That landed a clump in his chest. "You're cleaning this."

She reached down to grab up another handful, but Shaw stopped her. He sprinted over and grabbed Fox's wrist. Struggling to pull her hand away she growled, "If I am already on the hook for cleaning your armor, you have my word, I'm going all the way."

"As much as I would enjoy that, Fox, I really am here for a reason." A seriousness had entered his tone. One all Shaw's SI-7 Agents knew.

Fox let her arm go limp and Shaw dropped his hold. "Who do you want me to kill this time?"

Damn. What had they done to her over the years that this would be her reaction. "You are not being ordered to kill anyone."

"There goes my hope this mission would be fun. So I'm to gather intelligence again?" Fox's face fell as she imagined herself hold up outside a cave in Kun Lai Summit in the cold.

"No. Fox! In all Seriousness, this one shouldn't be all that bad." Shaw put his hands on her arms. A slow smile spreading over his face. Even covered in mud, she was exceptionally pretty. If not for the Night Elf he was seeing, Shaw might have made a play for Fox himself.

"You're starting to scare me." Fox stated in a flat tone. If anything she had learned in her seven years with the SI-7 it was that nothing was ever easy. It was fun and exciting. A rush to the senses filled with pure terror to exhilaration that left your heart hammering for days after.

"I have decided to dedicate your duty to entertaining the High King." Shaw watched her blank expression. Surely she would have some reaction to the promotion. "King of Stormwind? Varian Wyrnn?" He prodded. "Have you received a blow to the head, woman?"

"I know whom you are referring. I am just confused as to what you are implying. How am I, an agent of the SI-7, trained in killing and spying, suppose to entertain his Majesty? Isn't that more of a job for a noble daughter? Maybe even one of the Kirin Tor's parlor mages?"

"You think he wants to spend his off time tasting wine and talking about the fine art of needle point? Varian has been years without any real diversions. You know Pandaria well enough. Take him sightseeing. Perhaps fishing?"

"I don't fish." She scowled at the very idea. "Could you find someone else?"

"Fox." There was a warning tone in Shaw's voice. "I have everyone else working. It would take me days to track down another Agent and get them here."

"Fine." The word came out almost a groan. She reached up without thinking and rubbed more mud over her face in frustration. "Maybe I can set something up where Varian and Anduin take some father son time. I do not mind standing guard for that."

"Your idea of standing guard would be?" Shaw didn't like the sound of that.

"Stealthing in a corner where they cant see me."

"Fox!" Shaw snapped and gave her the surliest glare he could muster. She was suppose to be a distraction. What was the point of selecting Fox if Varian never even saw her. Damn it, why did his agents always come with minds of their own?

She wasn't backing down. "You want him entertained. I do not see any reason to go about this openly. I am an agent of the SI-7. When do you want us openly flaunting our presence, or is there something more to this? You better be straight with me."

Shaw squirmed. She had him there. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I just want Varian Wrynn in a better mood. Taylor and I require it to keep our sanity. I am sure Sky Admiral Rogers will be in complete agreement as well on this."

"So that's the root of all of this? I am a human sacrifice?"

"Basicly." Shaw shrugged, and then nodded quickly at her.

"Great." Fox's shoulders dropped. "Let me get Besty and I will be on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, High King of the Alliance watched with mild annoyance as supplies were loaded onto his gryphon for an early morning fishing trip. His son, Crown Prince Anduin had left the afternoon before. Declining the excursion in favor of visiting the Timeless Isles in the company of Wrathion, a Black Dragon. Varian was vastly disappointed. It was always nice to spend time with his only child. Still he decided to go ahead with the SI-7 agent that had been assigned. Varian had to appreciate the effort the SI-7 was taking on his behalf, even if things had not worked out as he would have liked.

All of his direct subordinates had been more then encouraging about adding some amusing diversion to his days. Shaw going as far as to locate an agent. Admiral Taylor had nodded in gruff, but firm approval. Sky Admiral Rogers had been more vocal saying, "Praise the Light! Someone is finally doing something about your cantankerous moods, your Majesty. I was about to assign a liaison to take my place at these briefings."

Admiral Rogers' blunt honesty is what really motivated him. She had always been respectfully loyal. Taking a bit of down time would give him time to reflect on how he was coming across to others in his command. If those nearest to him were struggling to tolerate his personal climate, it was a pressing concern. Varian could not have the Horde's rebel forces taking offense to his word or actions during this time.

So here he was, preparing to go off on a morning trip of relaxing fishing. At least he would be, if Shaw's agent would arrive.

"You're Majesty, King Wyrnn." The voice held a slight tremble in it's feminine tone.

Varian turned, and a scowl fixated on his features instantaneously. One look at the Rogue before him had him thinking of one thing. Curse Shaw! For that matter curse Admiral Taylor and Rogers as well. Because he did not put it past the lot of them to have played a hand in this. Fishing trip, his plate covered rear. The woman before him did not invoke a single thought of fishing. Of that he was for sure. If his subordinates thought he was too ignorant to realize what was really intended, they had another thing coming. No wonder it took an hour to pack the gryphon with supplies. It looked like they had planned on him doing a bit more then casual fishing suggested.

"I'm the Crimsonfox. Fox for short, your Magesty." She dipped her head in respect. "I will be accompanying you on your various outings through Pandaria."

"Of course." Varian the tone was low and curt. He watched her wring her hands in nervousness. Fox, indeed. They could have tried to to be subtle. At least she had the decency to seem ill at ease before him. But it was hard to show any respect for a woman who was willingly to sell her body out for any cause. She would be sorely disappointed, because Varian was having none of it. He could find his own women, and in his own time.

"Shall we be going?" Fox could feel the irritation radiating off the King the moment he had turned to face her. It was worse then Shaw had implied. How was she ever going to get Varian to relax and enjoy himself when he was a veritable thunder cloud of discontent? It was an impossible task! They should have sent a social climbing noble daughter and a cask of wine. That was what the man really needed! Certainly not a Rogue most skilled in assassination and spying. Talking with people was not her forte. She clinched her fists tight. The fingernails digging into her palms. Truth be told being seen in general was not her style. Fox was more sure then ever Shaw had erred in his selection.

"I am ready. Lead on, Rogue." Varian shooed her off with a wave of his hand.

"Very well." Fox dipped her head and turned. She moved over to tested the straps on Besty's saddle before mounting. She lifted the reins before giving the old gryphon a gentle, but reassuring pat.

Varian started forward, and then noticed the mount the woman was on. Really noticed it. At first, he had thought it a rare Snowy Gryphon. Now he could see it was not the case. It was white from age. The golden coat on it's body all but faded to silver fur that rustled in the ocean air. Seriously? They could not have gotten the woman a decent mount? Were they hoping the thing would fall out of the sky, or fail to carry her back? Leaving him honor bound to offer her a seat with him. Gritting his teeth, Varian promised himself that if this were the case, this Fox would find herself stranded. She would have to wait until he could summon someone else to rescue her.

As they lifted into the air, Varian also realized that her mount was agonizingly slow. A deep sigh escaped him, as he pulled back on his grand armored gryphon to keep from losing her. He soothed his anger by promising himself that if he was forced to go out again tomorrow he would slaughter the creature before the first pack was set out.

They did not travel far from Lion's Landing. Just over the hills to the east. Varian was grateful beyond words the selected area had not been far. Garrosh'ar Point was still in clear view before them. A few crabs scuttled across the sand and a single soft shelled turtle basked in the morning light.

Fox quickly moved to pull out the fishing supplies that had been sent out with them. Varian came to her side as she offered him up his finely crafted fishing pole. He took it in hand and watched her kneel down to unsnap the gnomish tackle box's bindings.

The corner of his mouth cocking up as he noticed her eyes widening at the impressive selection within. A thought occurred to him, and he tested his theory. "Care to make a choice on what will work best on the local fish?"

Fox paled. "I.. uh."

By the Pantheon luminescent underwear, he was right! The woman could not fish. Did not have the first inkling about the very task she was set out to do. The only thing left was to consider very carefully which one of his people he would strangle first when he got back. Shaw was ranking pretty high on that list. "Just hand me the heat treated spinning lure."

"This one?" Fox held up the first one that came into her hand.

"That is a glow worm." Varian watched her blush and look down into the box again. A groan escaping him as he knelt beside her and touched the lure. "This is what you are looking for."

"Is it best for seaside fishing?" Fox scanned the rest of the box.

"It's specially engineered, and any fish will go crazy for it." Varian stood up and began baiting his hook.

Fox nodded and watched him cast his line. "So it's a sure thing."

"If you have the skills to use it." Varian looked back at her. "Which I am betting you do not."

Fox came to her feet and swept the sand from her pants. "I never had much use for fishing before today."

"So what do you do in the SI-7, that they would assign you to me." Varian could not contain his curiosity. She remained silent and looked out at the sea. "Feel free to tell me. Whatever the security clearance is, I assure you, I have it."

Fox laughed and brought a hand to her mouth. "I don't doubt that. I can assure you that even though my fishing skill is lack luster..."

"Nonexistent." Varian threw back.

"Astute of you, but yes." Fox continued, "I do have my uses."

"Which is?" Varian seriously doubting her now.

"I did that." Fox pointed across the bay to Garrosh'ar Point.

Varian looked to the devastated Horde landing. "Admiral Rogers lead that attack. Are you taking credit for it?" She could not be so bold as to try and take credit for the assault.

"Admiral Rogers gave her orders from aboard the Skyfire. I manned an aircraft that killed Horde ground forces before helping to sink two Horde ships. Then while Rogers gave her pep talk, I dawned a parachute to help Sulley and Rell on the ground. It did not take long to encounter the locals, aid Paw'don, and relocate Admiral Taylor for more orders." Fox took on a distant look in her eyes that confirmed her story. She decided to leave the part of losing Anduin once she found him the first time.

Varian was stunned. "So was this your first mission."

"By the Light, No. I have served the SI-7 under Shaw for the last seven years. I mainly skirmish with the Horde in Alterac Valley and Arathi Basin. I also have the honor of being a royal guard on rotation for the last three years."

"I have never seen you before." Varian blinked. Wondering if he could trust her words.

Fox smiled with sincere joy. "That is because you were not suppose to, your Majesty. Thank you for the wonderful complement."

The line dipped and Varian turned his attention into landing a Reef Octopus. Fox produced a fish basket and quickly settled the creature inside.

Varian watched her. He was feeling bad about his initial reaction to this SI-7 Agent. She was unaware of the course of his previous thoughts was reassuring, but still he wanted to make amends. "So, would you like to learn to fish?"

Fox looked over at Varian with a nod, "I am sure, after we are done here today, I can travel over to see Ben of the Booming Voice in Halfhill. He has offered his assistance on more then one occasion."

"And what would you need with him, when the King of Stormwind is offering you his aid?" Varian looked down to gauge the woman's reaction.

The golden brown eyes blinked for a moment. Varian clearly see that she was wondering if he was merely toying with her. "Are you serious?" Fox broke down and asked in barley a whisper.

Tossing out the fishing line, Varian moved his gaze to the sea. "It would be my pleasure, Fox."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Shaw!" Varian came out of his chair the moment the Leader of the SI-7 entered the room. "I demand an explanation."

Shaw gritted his teeth, "What do you need me to explain?" A stall tactic. He knew exactly what Varian wanted to know. The problem was that the King had figured out his plan for Fox so quickly. Being to obvious was not Shaw's style.

As if to echo Shaw's thoughts, Varian growled out, "The SI-7 agent you sent to fish with me."

"Fox? Is she a problem?"

"She didn't have the first clue about fishing." Varian crossed his arms and looked down at his lead Rogue. "I am pretty sure you were aware of that before you sent her."

"I can see where that would be a problem. We can rectify it." Shaw shrugged. "But to be honest we had hoped Prince Anduin would have gone along with you as well."

Varian shook his head. How had he forgotten about Anduin? No. He would not be swayed by the trickery that was Mathias Shaw. Waving his hand at the man, Varian added, "It's no longer a problem. I have started teaching her myself."

"This is the problem?" The ginger eyebrow rose. So the King had taken enough of a liking to Fox to want to improve her skill. That was fantastic. Good job, Fox. Shaw could not stop the edges of his mouth from turning up. He had known they could count on her in this matter.

"No. Damn it Shaw, that is not the problem." Varian clinched his fists. He did not miss the look of self satisfaction on the other man's face. "If you had to send someone out with me, then tell me, why you chose one of the most attractive females you have under your command?"

Shaw's shoulders jerked with a repressed laugh. A fist came to his mouth and he gave a sharp cough trying to compose himself before his King. "So you find her attractive? I didn't realize that was a punishable offense. I will decommission her immediately."

"Shaw!" Varian gasped at the man's blatant amusement.

"Excuse me, your Majesty, but I do know my name. You do not have to keep shouting it at me." Shaw folded his hands behind his back and rocked to his heels. He felt like a child that had just learned class had been canceled. Varian approved of Fox. Rogers and Taylor would hail him as a hero to all once the news was out. Soon they would be reaping the rewards of his manipulative scheming.

Varian did not know what had the Rogue so amused. He pointed a finger at Shaw to emphasis his point."You can keep playing this game with me, but we both know exactly why you sent her out there. I will have none of it, Shaw. No more interfering in my life. I mean it."

Stunned for a moment that he was misreading the King's reaction, Shaw hesitated before saying, "So, I take it you do not like Fox, and I should recruit someone else to aid you in your outings?"

"No." Varian groaned. He raised a hand to his temple. Why must Shaw always trying to talk him in circles. "I already told you. I am teaching her to fish."

"So you are keeping her, despite the fact she is offensively pretty?" Shaw did his best not to roll his eyes. It would be so much easier if the King would start making sense.

"Of course, I will keep her on. She is pleasant enough and willing to learn. Also she seems ignorant of whatever you had planned." Varian sunk back into his chair. "Just do not try anything like this again, or there will be consequences."

"Very well, I will make sure that from now on I send only the surliest and gruesome of my agents to your aid." Shaw nodded. He turned and walked from the room without being dismissed. In his mind he grouched. Try to help a man out and this is what you get. The good part was Varian had found Fox favorable in more ways then one. It was a start. Although not as swift one as he had hoped.

Fox was blissfully ignorant of everything going on in the upper chain. She lead Besty out of the stables and looked her over. The gryphon was old, but in remarkable condition. Fox intended on keeping her that way. Years of dedicated care had paid off. What Besty needed now was retired to Stormwind. Only to be taken out for special occasions. Fox had been saving gold for quite a while through her leather working and skinning skills. Thanks to the turtles on the Timeless Isles Fox's purse was actually starting to grow for once.

"Fox, are you seriously taking Besty out again?" Amber stopped as she passed by. "You know you could sign out one of the SI-7's birds."

"No. I don't trust them. To many mixed cues. Last time I had one I was almost thrown." Fox lifted her packs onto Besty's back.

"You keep riding Besty and you are going to fall out of the sky anyway. Fox, She is terribly old. She can't possibly last much longer." Amber warned. The worry seeping into her tone.

"She is going to be around for a good bit longer, but I do intend to get her a replacement soon." Fox looked over the saddle and gave Amber a wink. "I am closer to that goal then you would think."

Amber's gaze moved to Varian standing by his gryphon. "Not soon enough. The King might do away with her if she keeps holding him up."

Fox looked over at Varian. Then she went back to work on the saddle straps. "I wouldn't worry about King Wyrnn. So far he hasn't been as bad as the rumors claim."

"Really?" Amber leaned closer to whisper, "I wonder if perhaps it's the company that has him in a better mood. You think he might be interested in you?"

Fox's head lifted over Besty's back with large eyes. "Hush, you! That isn't even a tiny bit funny. Common women, like us, are only good for one thing where the Nobles are concerned, and hardly that for Royals." Tossing a disapproving growl in for good measure, Fox added, "You keep that in mind before sliding yourself up next to any of them. Trust me, it will only lead to trouble."

"Okay, girl, I hear you." Amber put her hands up. "Though a little excitement on these boring fishing trips would do you good."

"I get all the excitement I need in the conversation, Amber." Fox tossed a leg over Besty, and settled herself in the seat. "Please, don't repeat any of this. Rumors. We all know how they spread."

Amber saluted her fellow agent. "I promise none of the Agents will be hearing anything form me. Just going to report back to Shaw that you are being a hundred percent professional in his Majesty's company."

"I am sure he will be glad to hear it." Fox pressed her feet down in the stirrups. "Amber, while you are at it, tell him that if he ever comes across another baby sitting mission, I would be grateful if he finds someone else. Just because I am doing my best out there doesn't mean I want the position permanently."

Amber watched as Besty lifted into the air. Varian's gryphon moved with little effort to catch up. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun watching the pair soar off.

"So what did she tell you, Amber?"

Amber swung around to face Shaw. "Not much. Fox is being Fox."

"She didn't say anything about King Wrynn?" Shaw pressed. "Not anything we can work with?"

"The short version would be that, Royals will be Royals, and we should avoid them like the plague." Amber crossed her arms over her chest. "If I didn't know any better, Shaw, I would suspect you were trying to match those two up romanticly."

"Romance is for children and morons." Shaw scoffed.

"Good."

"I just want the King to have a lustful diversion for the rest of his stay here. Wait. Let me correct that, the rest of my stay here." Shaw watched Amber's expression go from mollified to furious. "What?"

"You are a horrible person!" Amber shouted. Clamping her mouth shut she looked around to see if anyone had heard her berating her boss. When she was assured no one had noticed she steadied her tone before adding, "You know, I should tell Fox, what you are up to."

"I forbid it, Amber. I am not making either of them do anything." Shaw shot back.

Amber snarled and shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fox, that is not a fishing pole." Varian suppressed a chuckle. The blue eyes moving over the Human Rogue as she stepped back to keep the ocean waves from drenching her feet.

"Ben of the Booming Voice said it was perfectly acceptable when I stopped in Halfhill." Fox looked back at him. She fought back a scowl at his amusement.

"Obviously he doesn't know as much as he claims, because that is a stick with the string tied to it." Varian walked over and took the device from her. He looked it over, even tested the flexibility of the branch in his hands. The cracking sound didn't phase him as it did Fox.

"Your Majesty!" Fox stepped forward. A look of horror flashing at the pole split more. "I will have you know I caught quite a few carp with that last night."

"I can assure you that you will not be catching any more with it now." Varian turned in a circle before launching it into the dunes behind him. Not sparing a glance over to Fox. He went to his gryphon and pulled out an Arcanite fishing pole. He looked it over before tossing Fox a cock sure smile. "Now this is a fishing pole."

"Really. I thought yours would be encrusted with precious gems." There was almost a detectable growl in her tone.

Varian laughed some more and walked toward her. "No. I keep the Jeweled Fishing pole, in Stormwind. This one, I won in the fishing contested in Stranglethorn."

Fox was not putting it past him to stand on the dock and have the most elite fishermen of Stormwind hand over their catch. "I am completely impressed."

"You don't have to lie, Fox. I can hear the condescension in your tone."

"My apologies, High King." Fox's head snapped up after realizing he was completely right. She had been condensing, and a bit more then belligerent in her mind. No way to act before the leader of the Alliance. Wasn't she out here to keep him in good spirits? A tactical diversion form the stress and pressures he was currently under?

"Alright. I promised I would teach you to fish." Varian held out the pole to her. "And seeing as this is the only suitable pole we have, I want you to use it."

The amber brown eyes grew wide as Fox stepped backwards. Suddenly appearing as hesitant as she felt.

"Stop that. I am insisting that you learn. Someday you may find yourself stranded without any other way to feed yourself. Fishing can be a useful skill." Varian motioned her over.

There was merit in his words so Fox took the rod in hand. It was far heavier then her stick and string. Which made her really miss the Pandarian contraption. She felt uncomfortable as Varian baited the hook and moved back. The first cast, if you could even call it that, was an utter failure.

"Was that one of Ben's techniques too? Slapping the lure off the water?" Varian scoffed. He looked from the lure to Fox with disappointment. "You did say you actually caught some fish last night? Did they jump in your basket? Because that is about the only way I can see that happening."

Fox blushed madly and began reeling in the line. The effort only greeted with a gasp of sheer horror.

"Not so jerky, seriously Fox. Fishing does take some skill." Varian came behind her and took hold of the reel. "Smooth turn and slow. Then smooth turn again. See, be gentle with it."

The words were lost on Fox. Her sole concern was in condensing herself to evade the large plate arms on either side of her. She tried to look up at him, but Varian was standing so closely that the back of her head came in contact with the breastplate covering his chest. Carefully she turned her face to the side only to have her vision obstructed by a large lion headed clasp for his cloak.

"You are not paying attention, Fox." Varian looked down. Catching her gazing off to what he presumed was nothing. "The reel is in front of you. It's no wonder Ben was having issues teaching you. You have the attention span of a marmot."

Fox turned her head to gaze out at the sea. She could feel the embarrassed blush burning her face. "Yes, your Majesty."

Varian reached out and looked at the missing lure. He stepped away to retrieve another. Leaving Fox to heavy a huge sigh of relief. A hand lifted to place over her chest. Varian rummaged through his gnomish tackle box again. "Those Engineers of mine need a talking too. This batch are not nearly as sturdy as the last few shipments I received."

Fox watched as Varian focused his full attention in the lure. She fought the urge to wring her hands before her. A nervous habit she had never gained mastery over. This was certainly not her thing. She had taken well to being a rogue. Hiding in shadow and fighting with her blades had been far easier lessons. Now being forced to preform under such royal and intense scrutiny had her longing to vanish. For all the good it would do her in the end,

"Now I am going to let you cast it again with a little guidance. It's more of a light toss then a hard throw." The pole was thrust back into her grasp and Varian waited for her to use it.

Fox steeled herself with a deep breath. She gave the line the gentle toss as she was instructed. To gentle as it turned out. The hook skimming the top on her head and latching into her hair. She reacted up on instinct. A hand reaching up to grab hold of the offender tangling in her black hair.

Varian tried to call out a warning, but it was to late. Fox's hand clasp around the razor's edge. The pain flared, and she made more of a fool of herself. A sharp cry before ripping her hand away. The effort only serving to slice a nasty gash across her palm. Fox's eyes pinned shut and she cursed loudly. Forcing her eyes open to look down at the damage. The blood pooling in her clinched fist.

Varian tried to come to terms with what he was witnessing. Surely no one could possibly be this inept and clumsy? He watched her squeeze her eyes shut again and bit hard on her lip. A clear effort to keep her colorful language at bay. A deep sigh escaped him. He moved close and grabbed her hand in his.

Fox tried to pull it away. "It's fine. A small scratch, your Highness." She gave him almost a pleading look.

"A scratch that is soaking the sand with your blood." Varian looked over the deep cut ignoring her hiss of pain. "Don't be stubborn. Let me have a better look at it." There was a small struggle despite his command as Varian forced her fingers back. The gash was not deep, but it was long multiple tears with tattered edges. "It should be fine for now, but you are going to need to bandage it."

Fox went ridged. The blood draining from her face as she looked up at his cool blue eyes.

Varian felt his jaw drop. Was it possible? He could have slapped himself. Of course it was possible. This was Fox. Knowing the answer before he asked, "Do you know how to bandage this?"

"Rogues typically work alone. There isn't really time to bandage oneself in open combat." It was a feeble excuse, almost as lacking as skill she had never trained.

Varian dropped her hand. "By the Light, Fox!" He moved to his Gryphon and pulled out the heavy windwool bandages. "When we get back, remind me to summon Shaw. I need to have a serious conversation with him about the preparedness of his SI-7 Agents."

Fox groaned and looked to the sky. She was in so much trouble now. This would not just upset Mathias Shaw, but every single agent in the SI-7.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The SI-7 Agents were called to formation. It was a drop everything and run moment when Mathias Shaw summoned his agents. A rare event, and certainly didn't bode well for any of them. There would be no cause to summon them for anything less then bad news.

There were only two beings who knew what this about to happen. One was furious and the other was terrified. Shaw scanned the area for Fox. He knew she was there. Not that she would dare leave Lion's Landing without permission knowing what she did. What he wanted more then anything was to take a switch to her backside. All the hard work he had done setting her in Varian's way was suppose to reduce the amount of dissatisfaction with Shaw's team. Instead he had found himself before the King of Stormwind completely baffled by the fact one of his agents was "ill prepared for the rigors of combat."

Shaw spotted Fox peeking around Mishka. That Fox has chosen the field medic and resident first aid trainer did not improve his mood. "Crimson Fox, could you come up here and stand next to me?"

All eyes turned to Fox. She swallowed and made her way through her fellow agents. When she reached Mathias she dipped her head and stared at her feet. "Shaw, I am so sorry."

"Save it." The dark brown eyes pinned on her for only a second. Then looked out to his people. "I am sure you are all wondering why I called you forth today. The reason is the King has found a weak point in my personal leadership. It appears I have been lax in enforcing your survival skills. Okay, that is an exaggeration. I know, personally, that each and everyone of you has what it takes in combat, stealth, and interrogations. What Crimson Fox, so eloquently demonstrated for our King, is our lack of secondary skills." He cast a contemptuous gaze at her, before smiling brightly. The attention moved out to the crowd before him, "So from here on out, every single agent will demonstrate their abilities in these skills. You will be regularly and routinely tested throughout your time with us on the following skill set by level. Cooking, Archeology, Fishing, and Fox's personal favorite of the day, First Aid."

The mention of fishing had nearly all of the SI-7 agents cringing in horror.

"Now do not be overly distressed. To atone for her lack of preparedness, Fox will be restocking the First Aid store house with two thousand bandages." Shaw nodded at her.

Fox let out the deep breath she had been holding. Shaw was known for his no nonsense approaches. She was a seasoned agent, and he would surely expect more from her then most.

Shaw watched as she relaxed before adding, "Of each and every kind of bandage."

A choking sound emerged from Fox as she turned to Shaw, "Every kind? But that will take hours!"

"Light to Heavy, Linen to Windwool, Fox, and I want them before the end of the day." Shaw growled at her. "The rest of you are dismissed."

"But Shaw..."

He was having no part of her excuses. "Fox, you will have those bandages done today, or I swear I will find something else to add to the punishment. How about cleaning fish? With all my agents camping the shores, I know how much you would enjoy that."

Mishka rushed over. She stood behind Fox and placed her hands on firmly on Fox's arms in warning. "I will see to her training."

"And you will count the bandages personally, Mishka. Do not make any mistakes, or help her make a single one for the storehouse." Shaw turned away swiftly. He wanted so much to rail at Fox. It was a long time since he felt such disappointment in one of his own. She had one job. Sure, he hadn't told her exactly what he wanted her to do. How hard could it be for a sexy woman to unwittingly entice a man who hadn't been laid in years? So far all she had managed was to make him look incapable before the King. That was unacceptable.

"I don't think I have ever seen him that angry." Fox wrung her hands. Turning to Mishka. "Have you ever seen him like? I mean calling out all the agents? Have you ever seen him give anyone a reprimand in public?"

"You have been with the SI-7 longer then I have, Fox." Mishka sighed and patted the other woman's shoulder.

"Teach me what to do, Mishka. Teach me fast."

It was hours later that Varian stood up and walked across the room. A large leather bound account book in his hand. Standing before the window he looked out. What caught his attention brought a glimmer of amusement to his eyes.

Tables had been set out. Stacks of cloth of various types sorted across them. SI-7 agents lined the right on benches working on bandages. To the left sitting alone, with Mishka standing over her, was Fox. Stacks of bandages around her. From the look of it she was carefully folding windwool before adding it to an impressive pile.

Mishka walked over, and counted through one stack. She lifted them carefully to her chest. Turning to say something to Fox, before retreated toward one of the many storehouses at Lion's Landing.

Varian looked out to see several more of Shaw's people lining the coast line, fishing poles in hand. Shaw was certainly fixing the issue that Varian had raised with him. None of the SI-7 agents seemed to be slacking off at all. It was impressive.

A man stood up from the benches, and made his way to where Fox was sitting. He leaned over appearing to say something to her. Varian tilted his head to the side. Wondering if the man was engaging her in polite conversation or possibly more. Whatever he was seeking to do, Fox failed to respond. She did not hesitate in her work, nor did she reply.

To Varian's shock the man let out a roar. Varian could hear it through the glass of his second story room. The man transformed into a Worgen before pulling a dagger and slamming it through the pile of windwool Fox had been working on. Varian sucked in his breath and held it. He fixated on Fox.

The brown eyes leveled on the dagger before rising to the angry Worgen. The next motion Varian could hardly process as the woman drove over the table. The brawl between the two moving with lightening fast reflexes that rivaled Varian's own memories as a gladiator champion in Dire Maul.

He slammed the book shut, and turned to see Shaw entering the room.

One look at the King's face caused Shaw to rush to the window. "Oh." The rogue relaxed. He settled a hand on the window frame and leaned close to enjoy the view.

"There is a Worgen trying to tear Fox apart, and all you can say is Oh?" Varian snapped out before starting for the door.

"Please, your Magesty, do not interfere with my agents." Shaw turned his eyes on the King. Although he did not give up his spot by the window.

Varian turned swiftly to look in shock at Shaw's calm resolve. "That Worgen is going to hurt Fox!"

Shaw scoffed and looked back out the window. "Really? Because that isn't what I see from here. He doesn't seem to be landing any blows at all. It's all, Fox being blood thirsty as always."

Varian was drawn back to the window. Could Shaw be telling the truth? One look revealed that he was. Fox roundhouse kicked the Worgon onto the table. She reached out to grabbed him by the shirt. In perfect form pulled back her fist. The blow connecting hard.

Mishka returned and rushed to grab Fox. The field medic unable to stop Fox from pushing the Worgen's face into the ruined bandages. Then Fox banged his head off the table. The Worgen bouncing to the ground unconscious. While Fox was grabbed by a passing Death Knight's death grip to get her away from the defenseless Worgen. Then with the added aid of another SI-7 rogue restrained her so that Mishka could administer aid to the limp Worgen.

"My agents will work things out amongst themselves." Shaw nodded down at the fray. "Don't worry so much about our Fox. I realize how you may see her, but it's a false view. She has worked under me for the last seven years in some pretty rough situations. As you can see, she has always come back alive."

Varian shook his head, "Who trained her to fight like that?"

"Life." Shaw shrugged. It was not something he ever considered. How or why his SI-7 agents gained their skills did not matter. Their ability to do what was instructed is where it counted. "She came to me with some pretty nice skills. Over the years those skills have gotten better. Do not underestimate the agent I assigned to you, my King. I would not select anyone unworthy to aid you."

Varian nodded slowly. Fox had told him she was a fighter. He had not believed her to be honest. She certainly did not look the part. Still, fish to the sea and birds to the air, so were rogues to battle. Varian had only a glimpse of her ability. How much more fierce would she have been if the daggers at her waist had come to her hands.


End file.
